don_powers_pot_topicfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:TheJordanPowers/End of Each Character's Story Predictions
We recently learned from editor Wolloch Hodge-Pierce that Matthew will not be returning for the remaining six chapters of Pot Topic. In case you didn't read the blog, we find that the incident with CJ Buffland landed him another suspension that won't terminate by the time the story ends, and Morgan will reveal to Don this at some point. It's unknown what CJ's fate from the incident will be. We should analyze the fates of the other characters knowing we've only got six remaining chapters. Firstly, let's take apart the elephant in the room--is Don going to end up with Stephanie or Kayla? At this point, I really think your guess is as good as mind. I think the last two chapters have leaned toward Don and Stephanie, but I don't think it's trying to rule out Don and Kayla. I think it's either a red herring of sorts--meaning this Stephanie and Don crap is all a load of bologna and the author's really gunning for Don and Kayla, or that they're going to use balance to even out, and that these next two chapters will lean more toward the possibility of Don and Kayla over Don and Stephanie. I don't know; something seems off about making Kayla seem so weird and making it so likely that Don will choose Stephanie unless the author intended it to be a dead giveaway. By either way, my prediction is that it'll be Don and Stephanie and I really can't see it anyway else. I like the idea of both couples, but Kayla entered the story a whole eight chapters after Stephanie did. Unless the author again wants it to be a red herring, there's no fucking chance that it's going to be Don and Kayla over Don and Stephanie. What about Austen? There are a variety of unanswered questions about Austen. Is he going to hook up with Aleksa, or will they realize they're polar opposites and not go for it? Hell, some people are theorizing that Austen's done with the gang for good, which I think is bullshit, but anything can happen, I suppose. There's also the subject of Cody and Hannah and whether or not they'll stay together. There's not much of a predictable resolution for Jason, Ammon, Connor, Josh, Shelby, or Mariah, because despite the fact that they're main, they don't have anything substantial going on. Unless something happens in the remaining six chapters. Chapter 14 was unpredictable enough, so you never know. There's the Kris, Hunter, and Taylor story-line to think about. Which one'll end up with Kris, if either? Hell, we don't know--maybe they'll throw a curveball at us and hook up Taylor and Kody. Probably not, but you never know. Is CJ going to suffer repercussions for his battle with Matthew? Are the Goulds going to gain relevance before the story ends? We just learned Willy and Jadynn are together, but will they stay together? What about Braxton and Meira? Their relationship seemed like it could be on the fritz. Is the author going to serve up a twist ending for Motell? What about the likes of Pourby, Rullo, and Joe? Will Bryan get a last chance to redeem himself and will we figure out the Derr scandal mystery? What about Dakota? Will he return from his suspension? Here are my predictions: * Don and Stephanie- End up happily ever after *Kayla- As the series climaxes, Don and Kayla's friendship is ruined and she leaves his life *Austen- Breaks up with Aleksa but stays with the gang *Aleksa, Mariah, and Shelby- Will somehow leave the gang *Kody and Hannah- End up together *Kris- Ends up with neither Hunter, nor Taylor; he and Dakota were the ones behind the Derr scandal *Dakota- He and Kris are expelled *Willy and Jadynn- Stay together *Braxton and Meira- Stay together What do you think? Comment below and get ready for the last six chapters! Category:Blog posts